KH Jukebox
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Music is universal. It speaks to everyone differently. Has any song spoken to you? Does it identify any character or pairing you like? Tell me about it! I'll present it to the best extent of my ability!
1. Grenade Rikai

**Chapter 1! I know I'm taking a risk but I'm doin'it anyway! Thanks to everyone who warned me, though.**

**Song: Grenade**

**By: Bruno Mars**

**Pairing: RiKai**

**Requested by: xxxHikari-Kuraixxx **

**Oh God. Here we go!**

"Sora! Riku!"

I turned to see Kairi running towards us. Her beautiful crimson hair looked so shiny, her face full of happiness.

She looked at us with sweet eyes. Or should I say she looked at _Sora_ with sweet eyes.

**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all, but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open,  
Why were they open?**

Kairi was my friend, I could never hate her.

But the way she stares at Sora makes me feel uncomfortable.

_Did she ever stare at me like that?_

It's always Sora. She thinks of him every time, everywhere.

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash****  
****You tossed it in the trash you did****  
****To give me all your love is all I ever asked****  
****cause what you don't understand****  
****Is I'd catch a grenade for ya****  
****Throw my hand on the blade for ya****  
****I'd jump in front of a train for ya****  
****You know I'd do anything for ya****  
****See I would go through all this pain****  
****Take a bullet straight through my brain.****  
****Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same...**

I made a deal with that witch, just to get her back.

I let the darkness into my heart, just so she could be safe.

I helped Diz and Namine rebuild Sora's memories, so she could be happy.

_Would she do that for me?_

**Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm am numb.**_**  
**_**Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where**_**  
**_**you're from.**

**Bad women bad women that's just what you are yeah  
You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car**

Every time she smiles, I feel a pang in my chest. It hurts me, beacuse she'll never smile at me like that.

She has me wrapped around her finger. Always have, always will.

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash yes you did  
To give me all your fucking love  
Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
Listen babe I would go through all this pain yeah  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same..  
**

She's perfect. A princess, if you will.

I'm just a pesant at her feet.

She's light, I'm shadow.

We could never be together.

The bad guy never gets the princess.

The hero does.

**If my body was on fire,  
Oh, you would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...**

The princess never helps the pesant.

She's kind to everyone, but has a special place in her heart for her knight.

The pesant is just a filler, an extra.

**Cause I'd catch a grenade for ya!  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya!  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya!  
You know I'd do anything for ya!  
Oh babe I would go through all this pain yeah!  
Take a bullet straight through my brain.  
Yes, I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same...**

She hands Sora her wayfinder, her most precious possesion.

"See you soon."

She's not talking to me.**  
**

_The bad guy never gets the princess._

_The hero does._

**I offically hate myself. Riku! I'm so sorry!**

**Riku: _Kairi... Why?_**

_**I want to read some Kairi-bashing right now.**_

_**This takes place at the end of KH II, when Riku and Sora decide to take the Mark of Mastwery exam.**_

_**I want to make these canon. ;)**_

_**Wonderful songs everyone! I'll try to update more often!**_

_**Drop a beat, everone!  
**_

_**~OmegaStarShooter14~**_


	2. Get Out Alive with a side of Zemyx

**Song: Get Out Alive**

**By: Three Days Grace**

**Requested by: Jenny Harris**

**Pairing: Zemyx**

**POV: Demyx**

**I'm a bad person. Bad…**

"Demyx."

I looked up from my sitar and saw Zexion, his eyes staring at me with concern.

"What's up?"

"I've been sent to Castle Oblivion."

"What?!"

He nodded. Then his voice lowered to a whisper.

"Protect yourself."

**"No time for goodbye" he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
"Cause they'll find you, burn you"  
Then he said  
**

"Protect… myself?" I didn't understand. Was something going to happen? Protect myself from what?

"If you want to survive, you have to adapt. Change sides…"

"Zexion, you idiot! They'll kill you!"

**"**They'll kill you too, once they're done with you."

**If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life**

I ignored him. For a few days, nothing was new. Then, I heard Xigbar mention it.

"Everyone in Castle Oblivion was eliminated."

He was gone. I couldn't help him. He didn't even say goodbye.

**"This is my last time" she said  
As she faded away  
"It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me"  
Then she said**

"_They'll kill you too, once they're done with you."_

His voice haunts me now. His warning, his offer…

Now they're just the lyrics that my sitar follows.

**If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life**

I should've listened. I should've gone with him!

**If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side**

It hurts. The fact that he might be dead because of me is killing me, chewing off my insides.

**If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for...  
**

His life…

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for...**

… is gone…

**If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go  
**

…Because of me.

I'm not going to run away.

**Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
**

I'm going to fight.

For you and I.

**This was the first thing I have ever written that has yaoi. I kinda like it.**

**Requests are being processed! Give em a break~  
**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Burning the Skies

A new chappy! Nice!

Song: Burning The Skies

By: Linkin Park

Pairing: AkuRokuShi Friendship

Requested By: corinster2

I like the idea. Let's see the excecution...

How do three best friends, who wanted to do everything together, grow so apart?

Was it ever meant to be?

**I used the deadwood to make the fire rise****  
****The blood of innocence burning in the skies****  
****I filled my cup with the rising of the sea****  
****I poured it out in an ocean of debris****Ooooooooh!**

The boy who wielded chakrams, made a promise.

A promise he intended to keep.

_"Go on! You just keep running! But I'll always be there to bring you back!" _

Would they always be there for him to keep it?

**I'm swimming in the smoke****  
****Of bridges I have burned****  
****So don't apologize****  
****I'm losing what I don't deserve****What I don't deserve**

The boy who was the 'key of Destiny.'

He who wasn't supposed to exist.

With the heart he did not have, he yearned for his friends.

One lost to the key's light, the other branded a traiter before their eyes.

**We held our breath when the clouds began to form****  
****But you were lost in the beating of the storm****  
****And in the end we were made to be apart****  
****The seperate chambers of the human heart****Nooooooo!**

The girl who was a puppet, a realization of someone's dearest memories.

She loved her friends, loved them to death.

And yet she gave in to the truth.

Her friends would forget her.

There would be nothing left.

**I'm swimming in the smoke****  
****Of bridges I have burned****  
****So don't apologize****  
****I'm losing what I don't deserve**

Distant, faked hearts. Which yearned for each other, would die for each other.

Why did the truth seem so far?

**It's in the blackened bones  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve**

**What I don't deserve**

Remains of tears and eaten ice cream bars...

They sway in the wind, begging for a memory, a connection.

**I'm swimming in the smoke****  
****Of bridges I have burned****  
****So don't apologize****  
****I'm losing what I don't deserve****  
**

A distant memory, too far off to be recovered.

Dear nostalgic memories, return to them.

**The blame is mine alone****  
****For bridges I have burned****  
****So don't apologize****  
****I'm losing what I don't deserve**

Blame was shared in this circle, although it was never theirs to hold.

Their fate was not theirs to decide.

**What I don't deserve****  
****What I don't deserve****  
****What I don't deserve**

A grin hidden in flames.

A blush concealed by onyx hair.

A laugh woven by the blond.

**I used the deadwood to make the fire rise****  
****The blood of innocence burning in the skies**

Dear memories, you did not deserve to fade away.

Return home, and give happiness to each of these poor, damned souls.

**Eh. I don't know.**

**Hope it came out nice...**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Icontact

**I'm so hungry… T~T**

**Song: Icontact**

**By: Hit1crew**

**Pairing: VenFuu**

**Requested by: Emmausgirl94**

"Ven, come on!" Aqua screamed.

I dashed to catch up. It's been a few months since we defeated Xehanort, so Aqua, Terra and me were doing recon.

I bumped into someone.

The girl had silver hair and red eyes. She wouldn't meet my gaze.

**I wanna make, I wanna make eye contact with you yeah.  
eye contact, eye contact with you.**

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

She just nodded. There's something different about her. A good kind of different…

**I felt your spirit hit me as I walked in the room my  
heart was vexed what happened next I  
felt, so so consumed, with every word you spoke  
to me I gave no reply, cuz I knew you wanted to  
save me but I wouldn't comply, But you still tried  
I'm glad you did cuz now I can't wait to  
spend my life within your arms a savior  
who has loved me more than. I could ever ask or even  
receive, you caught my eye when I learned that you died  
for me.**

I almost forgot that we had fallen, her in my arms.

Almost.

"Thank you." She said, for breaking her fall.

"Anytime."

This girl… she does something to me…

**I can't explain it,oh, the lovely things that you do,  
whatever it takes gotta make eye contact  
with you, it's so contagious,oh, you got me  
feeling so cool, don't pass me by. wanna make  
eye contact with you. Whatever it takes, gotta make  
eye contact with you. whatever it takes,gotta make eye  
contact with you.**

"Punk! What the fuck is wrong with you! Let her go!"

I looked up and saw a guy, glaring daggers at me. I helped her up.

"Sorry… um…" What was her name?

"Fuu." She said.

Nice to meet'cha Fuu. I'm Ven."

"Cute name." She giggled. The guy stared at her in disbelief. I grinned.

"Your's too."

I looked into her eyes. Beautiful red eyes…

**You stunned my vision  
I see things a bit more different, different now.  
Had a head on collision  
With fate and I don't know know how  
You changed my world made me your home  
Where no one else allowed  
To enter cause you alone inside  
Makes it a full full house  
No need for a deck of cards  
Everything I need you are  
you're my bright and shining star  
Let's spend forever together  
Remember when u were far  
Loved me with a broken heart  
But since we've made contact  
Our eyes have never been apart.**

"Ahem."

I broke my gaze from Fuu's to stare at that guy again. Ugh. From a sweet girl to and ugly butt.

"Fuu, we're leaving." He grabbed her arm.

"No! Can't make me!" She yelled at him and looked at me. "Ice cream?"

"Sure." And she grabbed my hand and walked away. So fun!

**I can't explain it,oh, the lovely things that you do,  
whatever it takes gotta make eye contact  
with you, it's so contagious,oh, you got me  
feeling so cool, don't pass me by. wanna make  
eye contact with u, u, u, u, u, u, u, u, u, u. don't ask  
me why gotta make eye contact with u, u, u, u, u, u, u,  
u, u, u. whatever it takes gotta make eye contact with  
you.**

She locked eyes with me again. Damn, her eyes are addicting!

"Sorry, Seifer's a jerk…."

"Nah, it's cool. So, where to?"

She pointed to a tower. "Up there."

"Lead the way."

**it's not enough for me to see you in someone else, I  
need to know your voice and see you for  
myself, my god you've done so much in me I just can't  
look back, I wanna see you face to face  
and make eye contact. (Let's go) Oh Lord I wanna make,I  
wanna make eye contact with you. Oh Lord I wanna make,I  
wanna make eye contact with you. I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I,  
I gotta make eye contact with you, with you, with you.**

Soon enough, we bought some ice cream (my treat) and went to the tower. The view was amazing. Fuu sat down and dropped her ice cream.

"Aww…"

Oh God. Am I really going to say this?

"Want to share mine?"

**I can't explain it,oh the lovely things that you do,  
whatever it takes gotta make eye contact  
with you. it's so contagious oh you got me  
feeling so cool, don't pass me by. wanna make  
eye contact with you. whatever it takes, gotta make  
eye contact with you. whatever it takes,gotta make eye  
contact with you.**

She blushed, but nodded. She nibbled on one side, me on the other, soon the was no ice cream left, and our lips brushed.

I leaned close and kissed her. She kissed back. It was so sweet and saltly, like the ice cream.

She's addicting.

We kissed there, where the sun never sets.

**I kinda like this one…**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. You kill me

**Oh my God. My best friend made me read this thingy and now I'm going to die in a month! A MONTH! So if you see no more updates from me by that time...**

**But now I'm still kicking!**

**Song: You kill me (in a good way)**

**By: Sleeping with Sirens**

**Pairing: Haynette**

**Requested By: emmausgirl94**

"So, Roxas and Pence will see their 'wonders' and me and Hayner will head back, ok?"

"Right."

Olette grabbed my hand and walked back to the hangout. I resisted with all my will not to blush. ALL OF IT.

She's just so amazing.

**I know that hope weighs on your mind, lost within the seams,  
it seems like we lose ourselves in between.  
But the harder things become, the harder you push away.  
Oh baby, yeah baby, it kills me.**

When we get back, Olette jumps on the couch.

"Hey Olette?"

"Hm?"

"We're friends, right?"

"No." I felt a pang in my chest.

"What?"

**You said it, you said it****  
****I'll take you at your word.****  
****These promises that you can't keep,****  
****it's getting harder to hold on.****  
****You said it, you said it****  
****don't ever let me fall.****  
****Don't give up because you're losing****  
****(you haven't lost).**

She giggled. "We're best friends, silly!"

"Oh. Heh. Olette can I ask you a question?" I'm on the edge when I ask this. She's driving me crazy!

"Sure."

"Do you like anyone?"

**In time you'll find that we can sober up,****  
****clean up any dirt so we can open up.****  
****These wounds have been open for forever now.****  
****Come on, be strong.****  
****Your mind has gotten the best of you.****  
****You've done enough and you are enough.****  
****Let's fall asleep tonight,****  
****I'll hold you close and show you you're not broken.**

Olette and me have been best friends forever.

She wouldn't lie to me... right?

"...Yes."

I was surprised. "Who?" My heartbeat was going so fast it should've been illegal.

"I like..."

**You said it, you said it****  
****I'll take you at your word.****  
****These promises that you can't keep,****  
****it's getting harder to hold on.****  
****You said it, you said it****  
****don't ever let me fall.****  
****Don't give up because you're losing****  
**

I won't stop loving her.

Ever.

Even if she doesn't love me.

"...Seifer."

"What?!"

"Well, yeah! He's sooooo sexy!" She batted her lashes.

I turned around. "Well, that was unexpected..."

Hey, you who are reading this.

Can you go fix my heart?

**Don't you think if it's meant to be, it will be?****  
****Don't you think things will work out eventually?****  
****Hold on.****  
**

A pair of skinny arms were wrapped around my chest.

"Hayner, I lied. Are you really that jealous?"

...

"I'll tell you who I like, kay? I tell you, you tell me."

"At the same time." I added.

She nodded. "At the count of three."

"One, two..."

"...You." We said.

**You said it, you said it****  
****I'll take you at your word.****  
****These promises that you can't keep,****  
****it's getting harder to hold on.****  
****You said it, you said it****  
****don't ever let me fall.****  
****Don't give up because you're losing.**

I leaned in and she giggled.

"Took you five years to find out..."

**Death follows me... I'm scared.**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. The lightning strike

**Song: The Lightning Strike Part 1**

**By: Snow Patrol**

**Pairing: Larxaix**

**Requested By: emmausgirl94**

**Tee-hee. It's like first time I've heard of this couple.**

"Saix, you shall be paired with Larxene for today." Lord Xemnas said.

I nodded and looked for Larxene. That woman is always in the place I least expect. Now, she was staring at the moon.

"Larxene."

She looked back at me as if she didn't give a damn. "What?"

**What if this storm ends?  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again**

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She snapped.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

The stomped toward me and snarled.

"Who do you think you are?!"

**The perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against  
The planet's last dance**

Her hair was brushed to perfection, giving off a golden glint.

"I'm Saix. Just who I should be."

"No, you're not! You're Isa! ISA!"

"That is not of your concern." I answered. Who was she to identify who I am?

**I want pinned down  
I want unsettled  
Rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils**

"You don't understand!"

She was panting, as if her rage was using all her energy.

"I don't understand what?" Now I was getting angry. This was pointless!

**I want to see you  
As you are now  
Every single day  
That I am living**

"I- I don't want to be Larxene." She reached for the moon, which seemed so close, but so far.

"I want to be Elena again. I want to laugh. I want to cry. I want to _feel." _She buried her face in her hands. We were all going through this, but we wouldn't admit it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"We will all have hearts soon, and then you can feel as you wish."

I released her and she stormed off.

**Painted in flames  
All peeling thunder  
Be the lightning in me  
That strikes relentless**

"Saix?"

I turned to see Larxene. She gave me a smile, which was strange.

"Thank you."

**Waffles! European Waffles!**

**~OmegastarShooter14~**


	7. So Cold

**When you walk away, you don't don't hear me say~**

**Song: So Cold**

**By: Breaking Benjamin**

**Pairing: RokuShi**

**Requested by: XIIIXV**

"Roxas and Xion, you will go to a new world today. A winter wasteland." Saix informed us.

I nodded, ignoring the constant glare giving to me by Saix. I focused on Roxas. Even when he's serious, he has that kind of kindness in his eyes.

A worthy wielder of the Keyblade.

_Why did the Keyblade choose me?_

**Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run**

We weren't even close to the cold, and I'm shivering and unable to move.

_Keyblade…_

_Light…_

_Memories…_

_What do those words mean?_

Roxas put his hand in mine and walked away towards the Corrider of Darkness. I felt the cold hit me like a wall, but Roxas' hand was so warm…

**You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die**

We arrive and my hands go to my head. My knees are buried in the snow.

It's a rush of pictures through my mind.

A girl with cherry red hair.

A girl with a drawing pad.

_Who are they?!_

I feel my energy leaving me, and brace my face for the cold snow.

**Show me how it end it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try**

**If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry**

**You're so cold, but you feel alive**  
**Lay your hands on me one last time**

I never reach the snow.

Roxas is holding me, and I'm even to weak to be embarrassed.

"Xion! Are you alright?! Xion!"

"Ro-xas…?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't."

**Show me how it end it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try**

**If you find your family, don't you cry**  
**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry**

**You're so cold, but you feel alive**  
**Lay your hands on me one last time**

"You can't what?"

"Go on. Leave me here. It'll be better… that way…" A closed my eyes, waiting for him to leave my in the plush snow.

His grip tightens around me.

"No."

"What? Roxas… please…"

"No!" He buried his face in my hair.

"Xion, please don't give up. Please! You and Axel… you're what keep me going. Xion, please…"

**Show me how it end it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try**

**If you find your family, don't you cry**  
**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry**

**You're so cold, but you feel alive**  
**Lay your hands on me one last time**

"But I'm so weak. How could I possibly give you strength if I don't have any?"

"Xion, you're like the sun. It's been considered dangerous, hazardous, obsolete. What people don't understand is that the sun is a blessing, Xion. You're a blessing. You're _my _sun."

**It's alright**

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

How can you be warm, if you don't have a heart?"

**It's alright**

"Beacuse when I'm with you, I feel like I do have a heart."

**AWWW!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	8. Never Too Late

**Last update for a while! Maybe a week or so…**

**Song: Never Too Late**

**By: Three Days Grace**

**Pairing: VanQua**

**Requested by: XIIIXV**

I sat by the shore, watching the distant shadow horizon.

Time has past. How much time? I don't know.

Enough time for me to forget? Not a chance.

"Master Aqua." I heard a voice say.

_A voice?_

I turned and saw Vanitas standing there.

"Vanitas?"

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late**

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed. I yearned for someone, a friend, and I get _him_?

"Sheesh. The first person you see in years and that's how you react?" He smirked, and sat next to me. I scooted away from him.

"Years?"

"Yeah. You've been here for 10 years, Aqua. Those friends of yours sure helped you."

"More than you did!"

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**

There was something diffferent about Vanitas. I couldn't sense his darkness. He had a spark. A spark of light.

"Vanitas…"

He looked at me, and in his eyes I saw a kindness I only saw in a blond boys eyes.

"Your light. I can feel it."

"And I can feel the darkness inside of you." He responded.

"It's alright... to have light, Vanitas."

**No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**

He looked at his lap, and I could feel his anger rising. "No it isn't. You… don't understand. I have been rejected. Ignored. Just because my heart was made of shadow. You, even with darkness in your heart, you're still you. The beautiful, brave Keyblade Master Aqua. Me, I'm just another side to Ventus. Now I'm an exact half. I'm not Vanitas. I'm Ventus. "

"That's not true! It's never too late… to be you."

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**

"Aqua, don't be stupid!" He snarled and grabbed my shoulders.

"Look at me. Who do you see?!"

I looked at his eyes, beautiful golden amber eyes.

"I see…"

**The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again**

"I see… a boy. A boy who wasted his time in things he shouldn't have. A boy who reminds me of myself. Strong, brave… Afraid."

He looked at me. He whispered my name, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Aqua…"

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong**

Before I knew it, our lips connected. He tasted like chocolate. Sweet and bitter dark chocolate.

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**

"You're right. Darkness and light are just two sides of the same coin."

He got up. "I have to go, Aqua. It was nice to see you."

I handed him my Wayfinder.

"Be safe."

**~OmegaStarShooter14~ **


	9. Be My Escape

**Song: Be My Escape**

**By: Relient K**

**Pairing: RokuNami, hinted SoKai**

**Half Requested by: ****embers-of-the-flame**

**Warning: SLIGHT KH: 3D spoilers!**

**A half request is when you request only a song. I'll choose the pairing depending on my view of the lyrics.**

**~Roxas~**

Being stuck inside Sora, I feel myself fading away.

Slowly, painfully, fading away.

I suddenly feel an embrace. Sora must be hugging somebody. Kairi, probably.

"Roxas."

I looked next to me and saw Namine. I smiled. Sora _was_ hugging Kairi.

**I've given up on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so You won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate **

Namine cares for me deeply, she doesn't need to know of my fate.

"Roxas, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Namine?"

"I'm... fading." She stared at her hands, "I really have no reason to exist. Maybe I should just give in. It would be easier than to fight it."

**This one last bullet you mention  
Is my one last shot at redemption  
Because I know to live you must give your life away **

"Namine, don't be silly. I should fade away. No one needs me. My supposed best friend is dead. All I have is you. You have to live."

"Roxas... N-No! I won't let you fade! Use me."

"What?"

"Use me to survive. Use my energy," she hugged me. "You can't fade away."

**And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me **

"How can I use you, Namine? Haven't we been used enough?'

"B-But I want you to live. To see the worlds. To be happy."

"I can't be happy... if I lose you."

**And even though there's no way in knowing  
Where to go I promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You  
To be my escape **

"Roxas, please! Let me help you!"

"No! If we escape, it'll be together."

Namine was crying now.

"Why did this happen to us?"

**I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there **

"You know, Sora told me that I'm my own person. That I actually have a heart."

"I think you're right. We were lied to."

"We could have lived. But we gave in."

**And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair **

"We weren't supposed to exist. I belong here."

Namine gazed into my eyes. "You have every right to be, Roxas."

"Our lives suck."

**Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me **

I felt myself fading again, and I went limp.

"Namine..."

"Roxas? Oh, God, Roxas! What's wrong? Roxas!"

"My time is now. I just wanted you to know that I..."

**And even though there's no way in knowing  
Where to go I promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
?Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You  
To be my escape  
**

"I don't want to hear it!" She hugged me again. For a moment, I stopped fading.

"Namine, please, let me go. Let me be your escape."

"Roxas, if you fade, what will I do? I'll keep crying until I die."

I closed my eyes, still in her arms.

_This wouldn't be such a bad way to die._

**I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave  
**

"You gave me life, Namine. I was living a lie. My friends, family... all fake. _You_ were the only real one. What kept me going. I can't ask for more."

"But I _want_ to give you a chance." Dammit! Namine, give up.

I don't want to lose you.

**And even though there's no way in knowing  
Where to go I promise I'm going because **

"Promise me something, Namine."

"What?"

"I we're ever reborn, promise me we'll meet again."

**I've gotta get outta here****  
****I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake****  
****I've gotta get outta here****  
****And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You****  
****To be my escape**

"That's our only chance? To be born again?"

" It's still a chance. Do you promise?"

**I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do **

"Yes, Roxas. I promise."

And with that, I faded. Roxas was no more. But, even so, I was happy.

**And all I was trying to do****  
****Was save my own skin****  
****But so were You****  
****So were You**

"_Yes, Roxas. I promise." _

I still had promises to keep.

**Sooooo... What'chu think? **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	10. Hurt

**SO. MANY. TESTS. **

**I CAN'T TAKE IT.**

**Requested Song: Hurt**

**By: Leona Lewis**

**Pairing: RepliNami, eventual Anti RepliNami**

**Requested by: xxHikari-Kuraixx**

**WARNING: There is some SELF HARM and EMO-NESS in this chapter. If you're not into that, I suggest you wait until my next update.**

**~0~**

~Namine~

The blood spatters all over my silver dress. And even in the cruel sight of it all, I smile.

I can _feel_ it.

I can _feel_ the pain.

**I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything  
**

The knife is steady over my wrist. I wince as I pass it through.

_You_ made me feel once.

Didn't you promise you would protect me?

**What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt **

Ha. You were full of lies.

Just like everyone else.

Sora promised he would remember me. _Did he?_

Nope.

Marluxia said that I was doing the right thing. _Was I?_

No.

You said you would always be there to protect me. _Are you here?_

Check my wrists to see if your doing a good job.

**I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here **

My life is nothing but a lie.

You were a lie. Sora knowing me was a lie.

I smile, I couldn't feel. Not now, not ever.

You're gone. Now it's just me.

**What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
**

You failed. You failed to protect me.

I hope you feel my pain as your own.

**If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way **

The smile still molds my lips.

_Silly me._

_I forgot nobodies can't feel._

You seemed to have forgotten.

_Silly me._

**OHH MY EMO!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	11. She Said

**Potatoes! Potatoes! Everyone eats potatoes! :D**

**Song: ****She Said**

**By: ****Stephen Jerzak**

**Pairing: ****Anti Namora**

**Requested by: **

**POV: Sora**

That girl, Namine. She's nice, sweet, kind. She supposedly means the world to me.

Then why didn't I remember her before?

**Grab ah drink dancin' under flashing lights**

**She's ah queen but she wont put up a fight**

**Everybody knows that shes a looker but she ain't quite right**

**So I lie through my teeth again**

'Riku' stands in front of me, and my memory doesn't serve.  
She's been our friend since we were kids.  
That doesn't make sense.

**Been around see I think I know the type**

**Honesty is not the policy she likes**

**Choice words spoken to her in the heat of night**

**So I lie through my teeth again**

"It's my job to protect her!" He yells.

"No, It's mine!" I shout.

It sounds strange, and my heart pounds against my chest.

Was it lying even if I didn't know it?

**Oh boy would you mind if I got closer**

**Oh boy I can tell you want me don't'cha**

The girl was cluttered in my memories, left and right.

They're was too much, too much of her.

As if she didn't want me to forget her.

**And I say what do you think that ah we cant get you**

**Anything you ask for, out on the dance floor**

**She said**

I couldn't get her out of my mind.  
Her face kept pestering my memories. I couldn't remember _anything_ that didn't involve her.  
I hated it, and by extention, I hated her.

**Ohh do you love me**

**I wonder why she talks like that**

**Oh tell me something**

**Tell me how'd you get to be so bad**

**Hey I know something you don't**

**Lets go**

**We can go wherever you want to go**

**How would you feel if I told ya**

**(You ain't worth the trouble)**

"Hey, Sora..."

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do."  
She smiled contently. It's as if she's trying reassure herself.

As if our relationship wasn't _real._

**Hard to think dancing under flashing lights**

**Touchin me tellin me I'm just her type**

**And everyone's telling me that she's ah Hollywood hype**

**So tonight I'm gonna lie through my teeth again**

I pass my wayfinder between my hands.

_I made it for you_, she said.  
The wayfinder, a symbol of trust, felt cold and meaningless in my hands.

It's as if it said, _I'm not real. None of this is._

**_Oh Boy would you mind if I got closer._**

**_Oh boy I can tell you want me don't'cha _**

She hugs me, and her touch freezes me down to my soul.

She's cold. Freezing even.

**And I say what do you think that ah we cant get you anything you ask for**

**Out on the dance floor**

**She said!**

The girl recalls things that I do as well, but as the same time, I don't.

She insists, saying it really did happen.

I can only nod. When this girl infiltrates my mind, I don't feel like myself.

**Oh do you love me?**

**I wonder why she talks like that**

**Oh tell me something **

**Tell me how you'd get to be so bad**

**Hey I know something you don't **

**Let's go **

**We can wherever you want to go**

**How would you feel if I told ya**

"Sora."

I stare at her, her white dress blending with the walls of the castle.

"How do you feel about me?"

My tongue betrays me, and I say what I think sounds like a lie.

"You're my best friend."

**Shes lookin at me but I know that she don't see**

**I couldn't love her when there's so many others**

**Blowing kisses at me but she aims to high**

**How could I love her when there's so many others**

"Namine..."

"Yes?"

"Was there a girl named Kairi on the islands?"

She stares at me, and I can see the fear in her eyes. Her gaze doesn't meet mine when she says,  
"No, Sora. I don't know anybody named Kairi."

"Oh." I say. That name sounds so familiar, and it makes my heart flutter.

Was she saying the truth?

**Oh do you love me**

**I wonder why she talks like that**

**Oh tell me something**

**Tell me how'd you get to be so bad**

**Hey I know something you dont**

**Lets go**

**We can go wherever you want to go**

**How would you feel if I told ya**

"Sora."

Every time she says my name, I shudder. I can't recognize my name in her voice.

She got on her knees, tears dripping from her face.

"I lied to you. You don't really... Know me. I'm sorry."

The truth makes everything seem so clear.

She offers me to rebuild my memories, and I accept with no hesitation.

She guides me into the pod and I step in it.

**How would you feel if I told ya**

**Lets Go**

**How would you feel if I told ya**

**On the dance floor**

**How would you feel if I told ya**

**Lets go**

**We can go wherever you want to go**

**How would you feel if I told ya**

**(You ain't worth the trouble)**

My memories are returning back and the fake ones are fading.

Who was the girl with the blond hair again?

_Who knows?_ A voice inside me asked.

_Maybe you forgot because it wasn't important._

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	12. Animal I have Become

**ASDFGHJKL.**

**Song: Animal I have Become**

**By: Three Days Grace**

**Pairing: XemSai, Hinted TerQua**

**Requested By: Jenny -Xenj- Harris **

**Pov: Saix (Me love Saix. He's awesome!)**

**~0~**

The snarls coming from Superior's startle me. The screams are vicious, as if he's fighting something that he cannot beat.

When he does that, he forbids us from seeing him. He wishes to be alone.

But I refuse to hear him suffer. It pains me to hear those screams.

So I enter his quarters, and I see Superior, bent on the ground, his eyes changing from a starling blue to gold repeatedly.

His snarls falter as he sees me. But his eyes continue to flash that sterling blue.

"Superior, are you alright?"

"No."

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
**

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" He screams, and grabs his head in pure frustation, ripping silver hairs out of his scalp.

"Superior," I soothe. "Tell me what's wrong. I can help you escape what's bothering you."

Xemnas looked at me, a deranged look in his flashing eyes.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal  
**

He sat next to me, and placed his hands where his heart would be.

"Saix."

"Yes?"

"Nobodies, like you and I, have constant visions of our Somebodies memories."

I nodded. My own visions wern't that pleasant either, remembering his and Lea's demise.

"My visons, as you know, are from a man named Xehanort. Foolish man. But... there was another."

"Another, Sir?"

"Yes," he said. Xemnas eyes locked with mine, now his eyes were different colors. One was blue, the other was gold.

"His name... was _Terra_."

At the sound of that name, his eyes flash full blue, and he countinues to claw at his head.

**I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
**

I held his arms down, in an attempt to contol his rage. Fortunately, it seemed to be working.

Xemnas panted, his eyes melting into gold again.

"Sir, do you wish to continue?" I ask.

"Yes," he said.

"The boy had an inmense spirit, but just as many flaws..."

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become **

He continued to explain the boy's life. His friends were a sore subject, especially the one named Aqua. Superior clawed at his face, I suspect not of his free will, but at the will of this 'Terra' person. He told me the girl was dear to the boy's heart, but the cause of his end as well.

"The boy _loved_ her, _envied _her." Such powerful feelings that attemped to swallow him alive.

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
**

"Terra's will is strong, stronger than any I have ever seen." Xemnas locks eyes with me again, full blue this time.

A voice that is not his own says:

"I _will _avenge their deaths."

And with that, all hell brakes loose.

I can see the fight between Terra and Xemnas, a clash of wills not of this world. Eyes flash, rage emerges.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare****  
****I can't control myself****  
****Somebody wake me from this nightmare****  
****I can't escape this hell**

In a flash of gold, I see what he cannot say.

_Help me, please._

I hold his hand and whisper the words that come to mind.

"You're not Terra, you're Xemnas."

**This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal **

It was over now. Xemnas layed uncouncious in his lap, when a figure of a tan, young man with smooth brown hair looked down at him. The boy grinned.

"It seems he has who cares for him as well." And in a flash of orange, he was gone.

Xemnas woke up, and thanked him cordially.

He exited Superior's room and smiled.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become **

So what if his leader was a little crazy? Everyone had flaws.

If he had fallen for an animal, so be it.

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become  
**

Maybe he could even be his 'Aqua'.

**If you don't like it, please don't hurt me! **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	13. Breathe No More

**Um... Pie?**

**Song: ****Breathe No More**

By:**Evanescence**

**Relationship: ****RikuNami**

**Requested by: ****XIIIXV**

**~0~**

Riku's bent over in wallowing pain. What he saw was too real, too true to be an ilusion.

Namine had an idea of using a mythical item in which people looked at their refection, but instead of their reflections, they saw the shape of their souls and all the things surrounding it.

She thought it might help him with his 'darkness' problem. She didn't know how wrong she could possibly be.

She had broken him beyond repair. He might not be the same Riku ever again.

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. **

Riku saw himself, prideful and brave, staring at the horizon. His green eyes shone with bliss and peace.

In a flash, his eyes became golden, just as the fabled Keyblade Wielder Terra's. The real Riku became trapped in a reflection. Anywhere the impostor would see his reflection, Riku was there, shedding tears without end.

The impostor killed everyone dear to the boy. Kairi and Sora died in each other's arms, after telling 'Riku' that they forgave him. The real Riku could only see so much, too much for him.

Then, 'Riku' held King Mickey in his hands, choking him by brute strength. His Majesty's last words rang in the real Riku's head.

_Stop Riku, please! T-This isn't you...!_

And then Namine. Her body was bruised and cut, her face full of horror and fear. 'Riku' took his time with her, hurting her in every way possible. She faded with a horrifying wail, shouting Riku's name one last time.

Riku screamed and threw the water away. He destroyed the vase again and again, even though there wasn't anything left.

Namine soothed him as best as she could. It hurt her to see him like this, but what could she do? She didn't know what he saw.

She just sat there, praying to someone, _anyone, _that could help him.

**If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more. **

"Riku?" Namine asked as she streched her hand out to reach him.

Riku stared at her fragile hand. He wanted nothing more than to embrace her, hold her...

But what if he hurt her like the other Riku?

Just the thought constricted his throat, and he backed away from her.

"Stay away."

**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love. **

"Riku..."

"I don't want to hurt you, Namine. I-I don't want to stain you." He stared at his own hands in fear.

Namine used that as an opportunity and jumped on him. She kissed his face, his hands, his hair. Then her eyes locked with his.

"I care for you, Riku. Darkness and all."

Riku embaraced her with such force that it left her dizzy. He murmured, "Sorry," and something she didn't understand but it made her heart swell with joy. (At least, that's what she felt.)

"I love you, Namine. Thank you for staying with me."

The feeling felt so real, it choked her.

But...

_It choked her in a good way._

**I know it's dark. Don't judge me.**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	14. Knives and Pens

**Hey there! I finally finished all of the requests! That is, until you guys give me some more. ;)**

**Song: ****Knives and Pens**

**By: ****Black****Veil****Brides**

**Pairing: ****RikuShi**

**Requested by: ****emmausgirl94**

**~0~**

"Riku, you know I have to this." Xion coaxed.

"No, you _want_ to do it." He said.

"Riku... What about Sora?"

He had his back to her, trying to block her out.

It didn't work.

"Why?"

**Alone at last, we can sit and fight**

**I've lost all faith in this blurring light **

**STAY RIGHT HERE WE CAN CHANGE OUR PLIGHT! **

**WE'RE STORMIN THROUGH THIS DESPITE WHAT'S RIGHT!**

"Why does Sora always get everything he wants?! Why can't I be happy for once, Xion?! WHY?!" Riku yelled, back still to Xion.

"You know that's not true, Riku. You don't really believe that."

"Xion..."

**One final fight, for this tonight**

**Whoa**

**With knives and pens, we've made our plight**

"DAMMIT!" He said as his legs gave out on the plush, white sand on the Destiny Islands.

Xion rushed to his side, and saw that his blindfold was soaked with tears. She slowly removed it, revealing his striking aqua-colored eyes.

"Don't cry for me, please," she smiled. "I'll be alright."

**Lay your heart down, the end's in sight**

**Conscience begs for you to do what's right**

**EVERYDAY IT'S STILL THE SAME DULL KNIFE! **

**STAB IT THROUGH AND JUSTIFY YOUR PRIDE!**

They both knew she was doing the right thing, but Riku just couldn't...

His eyes locked on hers, blue to green.

...let her go.

**One final fight, for this tonight**

**Whoa**

**With knives and pens, we've made our plight**

**Whoa**

**I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.**

**WE TRIES OUR BEST... TURN OUT THE LIGHT! TURN OUT THE LIGHT!**

He leaned in and kissed her. As loving as the kiss was, Xion could feel what he asked, what he wanted to say.

_Stay with me._

She kissed back, but portaying a diferent message, a message of farewell.

_Even when I'm gone, I'll always be with you._

Sometimes, they just wished they could shut off everything else.

But they couldn't.

**One final fight, for this tonight**

**Whoa**

**With knives and pens, we've made our plight**

**Whoa**

They fought like that, at a constant battle to see who loved more, who would give up more.

In the end, Xion won.

Riku let her, his eyes gazing deep into her, trying to remember everything about her.

**I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.**

**WE TRIED OUR BEST... TURN OUT THE LIGHT! TURN OUT THE LIGHT!**

If he only knew that in only a few minutes, she would dissappear forever, even from his mind.

He shouldn't have let her go.

Now her lights would fade away...

For good.

**This is my last update for a while, since I'm going to start a new story soon. (It's going to be a TerQua fic. If you like this couple, please check out the story when it's up!)**

**I wuv you guys~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	15. The Lonely

**I think I got like 4 requests in less than 30 min. Damn, you people work fast.**

**Song: ****The Lonely**

**By: ****Christina Perri**

**Pairing: ****RokuShi**

**Requested by: ****xxxHikari-Kuraixxx**

**~0~**

Xion just couldn't stay asleep.

Every single time she fell into Dreamland, some horrible nightmare woke her up. At 2 am, she felt as lonely as ever, colder than usual.

She always felt alone, even if Roxas and Axel were with her. She felt like she was a spare piece, not needed, but kept just in case.

She shook those thoughts away. That was the work of her nightmares; she knew her friends cared for her.

So she got up, and went towards the room next to her's, which had a _XIII_ written on the door.

She knocked on it gingerly, as if the door might explode.

The hallway was too quiet for her liking.

**2 a.m., where do I begin?**

**Crying off my face again**

**The silent sounds of loneliness**

**Wants to follow me to bed**

The door opens quietly, revealing a drowzy looking Roxas.

"Xion?"

"Hello, Roxas. May I come in?"

"Sure, go ahead." Roxas knew what happened. This wasn't anything new for Xion. It happened constantly, and he always helped her. It was a routine of sorts.

Xion sat on his bed, feeling terrible. _He was already asleep, I interrupted his pleasant dreams..._

"Xion, tell me what's wrong."

"The d-dream..." She stammered.

"What about it?" He soothed. It turns out Roxas was pretty good at that; he was grateful for it.

She buried her face in her hands.

"In the dream, my skin was peeling," she explained. "When all of my skin was gone, I was a different person. I had red hair and almost purple eyes. I-I... was afraid. What if that's my fate, Roxas? To fade and be somebody else?"

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most**

**I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well**

Oh, the irony.

"Then I'll protect you." He said. "I'll keep you safe."

"But... What about the girl?"

He holds her hand for a brief moment, sending warmth through her whole body. When he lets go, she feels emtpy.

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

**Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again**

"Trust me."

"I do, Roxas. I really do."

"Think you can go to bed now?"

"I-I..." Truth be told, she didn't. She wanted to stay with him.

"Roxas, could you... give me a hug?"

**Too afraid to go inside**

**For the pain of one more loveless night**

**But the loneliness will stay with me**

**And hold me 'til I fall asleep**

Xion felt so safe in his arms.

She felt like Xion, like herself.

So when he put his arms around her, she slowly drifted into sleep.

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most**

**I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well**

Roxas didn't deny that she felt so nice.

She felt so cozy, so comfortable.

He put his head on hers and slowly fell asleep, too.

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

**Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again**

They dreamed in sync, something they had never done before.

They were dancing on a mirror floor, and in the reflection, there was the girl with the cherry red hair with a boy with gravity defying brown locks.

They looked like they could never be lonely.

**Broken pieces of**

**A barely breathing story**

**Where there once was love**

**Now there's only me and the lonely**

That _was_ Xion's story, but not anymore.

She had never felt so alive.

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

**Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again**

She hummed to herself as he whispered in her ear.

_You'll never be lonely as long as I'm with you._

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	16. Where'd you go

**Hi! :3**

**Song: ****Where'd you go**

**By: ****Fort Minor**

**Relationship: AkuRokuShi ****Friendship**

**Requested by: ****FlipSide37**

**~0~**

Forgotten promises sway in the wind, searching for their owners.

A whisper of a smile, a flicker of a grin.

Simple but special things.

_Why did they fade?_

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone**_._

They promised to be together, a simple promise.

Why was it so hard to keep?

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,**

**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"**

**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**

**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**

**And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,**

**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**

**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,**

**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**

**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

The girl was the first to realize that something wasn't right.

She knew what she had to do, and she did it, hoping that her friends could see another day.

_Where did she go?_

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

One already forgotten, the two began to fall apart.

They were one in a whole, all three of them.

Without one, they would never be the same.

**You know the place where you used to live,**

**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,**

**Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,**

**But now, you only stop by every once and a while,**

**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,**

**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**

**I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way,**

**You can call me if you find that you have something to say,**

**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

The man who dwelled within flames, a two faced man.

Was he a friend or foe?

He sacrificed himself for his friend, a friend who didn't reconize him.

_Where did he go?_

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home**_**...**_

The boy with no memories, he who was a blank slate.

His friends, who were his memories, slowly faded away.

And, by default, he did too.

_Where did he go?_

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**

**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**

**For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,**

**It seems one thing has been true all along,**

**You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,**

**I guess I've had it with you and your career,**

**When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it**_..._

It was there right choice for them to fade.

Was it really?

Did they have no right to live?

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home**...

"Let's go eat ice cream again..."

**~0~**

**Review? :D**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	17. Eleanor Rigby

**Thank God for Youtube. :)**

**Song: ****Eleanor Rigby**

**By: ****The Beatles**

**Event: ****Riku v.s. Roxas**** (KH: 358/2 Days)**

**Requested by: ****WispBlade18**

**~0~**

The constant pitter-patter of the rain were heard in the streets where no one gathers.

**Ah, look at all the lonely people**

**Ah, look at all the lonely people**

The Key of Destiny cloaked in black, wielding two weapons. One bathed in light, the other in shadow.

He had woken up from the dream his enemies made him believe, due to the loss of a friend.

**Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been,  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for? **

His longing for his friend is fuel to his anger, the key to his demise.

_Who is the one who shall fall?_

**All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong? **

The one who hides behind a shroud, one who realizes his mistakes.

He knows what's right, the choice to bring _him _back was the right one.

The boy must come back, even at the loss of others.

He stands at the top of Memory's Skyscraper, wathing the boy.

_The time has come._

**Father Mckenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near.  
Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there  
What does he care? **

The boy with the hood doesn't speak, he just realeses the shadow keyblade to the heavens.

Another hand grabs it, and the battle begins.

**All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong? **

Fighting for different ideals, different truths.

The constant clash of blades sounds through the night.

**Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people **

The darkness was released from the boy with the silver hair.

He had been fighting to resist, but it had to be done.

**Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Father Mckenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved **

The Key of Destiny was decieved, forced to live another life, one that was not his.

**All the lonely people (ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people (ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all belong?**

"_Only seven days to go... And then my summer vacation is over._"

_What will happen then?_

**~0~ **

**I didn't like this one so much...**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~ **


	18. Life Starts Now

**Crack pairings are sure hard to keep canon. So, from now on, I'll do pairings like these in AU, but with hints of canon. It's what I live for.**

**Song: Life Starts Now**

**By: Three Days Grace**

**Pairing: VenFuu**

**Requested by: XIIIXV**

**~0~**

The constant buzz of summer insects rang in Ven's ear, and he groaned. Even in A/C, they kept at it.

The summer night was cool, but maybe that was the A/C's doing, but he still heard the doorbell ring.

He got up from the sofa, and he walked towards the door. He noticed it was raining, the smell made it obvious.

So when Ven opens the door, he doesn't expect to see a girl standing there.

Her silver hair was shiny, full of raindrops. Her eyes were half-opened, rubies shining lightly.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"Hide," she says and loses her grip on the world. She collapses, the rain shaking off her shoulders. Ven catches her, and even though she's unconcious, she winces. That's when he sees the marks: finger-like bruises on her arms. She had a few of them on her legs too, and now that he looked closely, her face was too.

**You say you feel so down**

**Every time I turn around**

**And you say you should've been gone by now**

**And you, you think that everything's wrong**

**You ask me how to carry on**

**We'll make it through another day just hold on.**

In that moment, Ven didn't feel brave, and nobody could blame him. A girl just fainted in front of his house. He was alone; his parents went out for dinner, and he'd stay put until they'd bring him his baby-back ribs.

So Ven layed her on the couch and waited.

And waited.

Aaaaand waited.

Until he fell asleep on the couch.

**Cause life starts now.**

**You've done all the things that could kill you somehow**

**And you're so far down**

**But you will survive it somehow because life starts now**.

Fuu woke up on a couch.

She was startled, and she tried to remember what had happened to her before she passed out. She remembered Seifer and Rai, trying to convince her to... strip, was it? Yeah, that was it. When she said no, Seifer slapped her across the face. The mark was gone, but it still hurt.

Then she ran off, into the cold night. What would she do now? She couldn't go back home: Seifer must have shown her parents the 'pictures'.

She buried her face in her hands.

Her life was officially ruined.

**I hate to see you fall down**

**I'll pick you up off of the ground**

**I've watched the weight of your world come down**

**And now it's your chance to move on**

**Change the way you've lived for so long**

**You find the strength you've had inside all along.**

Ventus awoke to the sound of crying.

It was coming from the other house, and even with his hazy vision he could see the marks of tears on the carpet.

He looked at the person responsible and streched his hand.

"Are you alright?"

The girl stared at his hand with a crazed look. As he gets up and touches her arm, she winces.

**Cause life starts now.**

**You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down**

**But you will survive it somehow because life starts now**.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" He asked gingerly. The girl was beautiful, and to see her hurt, afraid...

"N-no." She stuttered. Then she streches her hand to touch his, but quickly pulls it back.

"What's wrong? It's ok; I don't bite."

"I'm bad. B-bad person. You, too nice. Don't wanna hurt you." That had to be the most Fuu had ever said, and to a total stranger.

"Bad? You haven't done anything." Ventus assured.

**All this pain**

**Take this life and make it yours.**

**All this hate take your heart and let it love again.**

**You will survive it somehow**.

"Did bad things. Bad person." She insisted.

"What's your name?"

"Fuu."

"Listen to me, Fuu. I want you to slap me across the face. As hard as you can; I'm a big boy, I can handle it." He said with a grin.

Fuu closed her eyes; she didn't want to, but she did it anyway. The sound was harsh, and his face was marked, but he smiled.

"Feel better?"

"Y-yes. Thank you."

"Anytime. I'm Ven, by the way."

**Life starts now.**

**You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down.**

**Life starts now.**

**You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down.**

**Life starts now**.

He grins sheppishly, which makes Fuu giggle. Its been a long time since she did that, she realized.

Ventus gets up and brings her a jacket, and leads her outside. He grabd her hand, making her blush, and asks her where she lives.

Maybe this was something new, a surprise waiting to happen.

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	19. My Hands

**ASDFGHJKL. I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS.**

**Song: My Hands**

**By: Leona Lewis**

**Requested by: xxxHikari-Kuraixxx**

**Pairing: TerQua**

**Warning: This Fic WILL CONTAIN** **ONE OF THE FOLLOWING:**

**-Character Death**

**-Suicide**

**-Self Harm**

**-Intent at Suicide**

**IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THE ABOVE, PLEASE TURN BACK.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**~0~**

My body fully restored physically, it forces itself to rise, even though I deeply wish to remain asleep. I have nothing to wake up to, anyway.

**I wake in the morning tired of sleeping**

**Get in the shower and make my bed alone**

**I put on my makeup talking to the mirror**

**Ready for a new day without you **

I walk along the cold beach, and focus on the directions of my feet.

_Left, Right, Left, Right..._

It's almost amusing.

You were the one who taught me how to identify the diference between them.

It seems it's impossible to spend one day without thinking about you.

**And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me**

**I go out at night, sleep without the lights**

**And I do all of the things I have to keeping you off my mind**

**But when I think I'll be alright I am always wrong 'cause  
**

I try to think about anything else, about the shore, about the water, _anything._

My hand places itself on my heart. It pounds constantly, even though I have given up on living.

My hands clasp the keyblade that belonged to my master.

The blade shines, even in the dark...

**My hands, don't wanna start again**

**My hands, no, they don't wanna understand**

**My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, they only agree to hold**

**Your hands, and they don't wanna be without**

**Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go**

I feel complelled to let it go, and it lands on the sand, next to my shoes.

_Terra, just let me die!_

In the cold of the Realm Of Darkness, a warm breeze rushes through my hair.

**talk about you now and go a day without crying**

**I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone**

**And I don't see you everywhere and I can say your name easily**

**I laugh a bit louder without you **

_Sigh, I'm just an idiot._

Here you are, protecting me, and I did not thing to save you.

_I'm worthless._**  
**

That breeze continues to bother me.

_Terra, why won't you stop?!_

I've tried everything: laughing, crying, singing...

But your name always slips out of my lips.

**And I see different shades now and I'm almost never afraid now**

**But when I think I'll be okay**

**I am always wrong 'cause  
My hands, don't wanna start again**

**My hands, no, they don't wanna understand**

**My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, they only agree to hold**

**Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without**

**Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go  
**

I can practicly feel your embrace.

And it kills me, Terra. It kills me that I can feel what is not real.

I-I miss you...

Come back, please...

**Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you**

**Quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building upI**

**cannot fake 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken**

**They miss holding my baby **

So when I see my hands reach for the keyblade again, I don't fight.

One who has lost the will to live cannot fight anything.

**My hands, no, they don't wanna understand**

**They just shake and try to break whatever peace**

**I may findMy hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without**

**Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go**

The warm wind has become a small storm, but I stand my ground.

My hand shakes constantly as I aim the keyblade towards my chest.

**My hands, don't wanna start again**

**My hands, no, they don't wanna understand**

**My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
**

With a scream of your name, I press the key to my heart.

A flash sorrounds me, and I fall to the ground.

What's that I see?

**My hands, only agree to hold**

**Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without**

**Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go**

**No, they will not let me go **

Someone is holding my hands.

My pale hands look so nice in those tan ones.

I see tears on my hands.

After that, all I see is black.

**~0~**

**...Response?**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	20. Who You Are

**OHMEHGERD. This was, by far, the hardest choice in ****MY LIFE. EVER.**

**What, you ask?**

**Who to choose for this song! KH has many sad backstories, but I think I found the perfect one. ;)**

**Song: ****Who You Are**

**By: ****Jessie J**

**Character: ****Terra**

**Requested by: x****xxHikari-Kuraixxx**

**~0~**

The brunette splashes cold water on his face as he tries to regain his bearings.

He doesn't know what's wrong with him. He can't even see recognize in the mirror. Who is that man with the scared eyes?

**I stare at my reflection in the mirror**

**Why am I doing this to myself?**

**Losing my mind on a tiny error**

**I nearly left the real me on the shelf**

**No, no, no, no, no**

_Your heart is full of darkness, Terra._

His muscles tense as he remembers the source of those harsh, heart-piercing, words.

_This is getting the best of you,_ Terra thought. _You're getting upset over nothing._

**Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars**

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**

**It's okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart**

He remembers it all too clearly to be normal. The brunette wished it was a bad dream, but it was far from it.

Between the rush of the Mark of Mastery Exam, and Terra & Aqua's rapid movements, the flicker of darkness might have been missed by any normal person.

But it was not dismissed by Master Xehanort, who immediately informed Master Eraqus of this. The final decision was that Terra would fail the exam, while Aqua would pass.

His dreams were shattered due to a flaw that he didn't know how to fix.

**Tears don't mean you're losing**

**Everybody's bruising**

**Just be true to who you are**

**Who you are, who you are, who you are**

**Who you are, who you are, who you are**

**Who you are, who you are, who you are**

So when the tears begin to fall from his eyes, he doesn't chew himself out for it.

_Tears are the purest form of our souls,_ Aqua had said once. _Crying is a way to know that you're living._

Terra looked at the tears that had fallen on the floor. To him, they didn't say anything. They were just tears. A sign of weakness.

**Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?**

**I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah**

**The more I try the less it's working, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**'Cause everything inside me screams**

**No, no, no, no, no**

The Keyblade wielder forced himself to swallow his tears. He had to be strong. The way of the Keyblade was not one of the weak.

But, it seems that he couldn't see himself as worthy. He still saw a scared boy.

**Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars**

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**

**It's okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart**

_Follow your heart, Terra._ A voice ran in his head, _you're a good guy. It'll lead you to the right path._

Terra's shoulders slumped. He's been following his heart for as long as he can remember. Was that the mistake he had made?

**But tears don't mean you're losing**

**Everybody's bruising**

**There's nothing wrong with who you are**

He felt sick in mind and stomach. He thought you had to follow your heart in order to become a Keyblade Master. Why wasn't it working for him?

**Yes, no's, egos, fake shows like boom**

**Just go and leave me alone**

**Real talk, real life, good luck, good night**

**With a smile, that's my home, that's my home, no**

**No, no, no, no, no**

A knock beyond the door resounds, earing Terra's attention.

"Terra, are you there?" Aqua's voice said.

No response.

"Terra, don't give up. You promised…" Her voice wavered.

That's right. He did promise. It was only yesterday…

He remembered how much he laughed, how much he smiled…

**Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars**

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**

**It's okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart**

"C'mon, Aqua! Let me talk to him!" He heard Ven's voice say. There was the rustling of fabric, and a complaint from Aqua.

"Terra, you better come out of there! If you don't come out… I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" Came Terra's challenging response.

"I'LL EAT YOUR DESSERT."

"Really, Ven? Really…?" Terra could practically _see_ Aqua's facepalm.

The door swung open, and they were given no time at all to react to Terra's bear hug.

"NO, NOT MY DESSERT! I'LL KILL YOU." He said sinisterly.

"Then I know! Let's go eat Aqua's!"

"WHAT?!" The blunette said, outraged.

"Race you there..!"

And the two boys ran after each other, being followed by a very annoyed Keyblade Master.

**Tears don't mean you're losing**

**Everybody's bruising**

**Just be true to who you are**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

In that moment, Terra realized, that his life wasn't that bad after all.

_It's moments like this, moments when I'm with them, that make feel like… I know who I am._

**~0~**

**I'll see you guys after Holiday break! **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	21. Always

**Hi, my dear music lovers! I got a new chapter for you~! :D**

**Song: Always**

**By: ****Peter Bradley Adams**

**Pairing: ****Riku/Olette**** (BEST. CRACK. EVER.)**

**Request by:**** emmausgirl94**

**~0~**

An auburn haired girl waited. She waited for him on top of the clock tower. Her ice cream was long gone, as well as his: they had already melted into water.

Patiently, the girl waited. Quiet, since she had nobody to talk to, but she still waited.

**You can break her down**

**With your highs and lows**

**But she's familiar with the sound**

**The sound you make, every time you go**

She sighed, and looked down from the top of the clock tower, hoping to see a flash of white, something, _anything_ that would comfort her.

There was silence.

She felt like crying. He's always been like this.

But she knew, and yet she still waited for him.

**Always**

**Always she waits for you**

**Always**

**Always she waits for you**

_She remembered the Holidays, when the snow covered everything as far as she could see._

_To be honest, it was a few days after the Holidays. She waited in the same spot, his present intact, waiting for him to come and pick it up._

_He never came. _

_She left the present there, so when he came, he'd pick it up. _

**This holiday she's alone**

**She leaves the lights on the tree**

**And though the New Year has come**

**Every night, they'll stay on for you to see**

The streaks of tears that started at her emerald green eyes were almost dry. It seemed like it was yesterday. Her disappointment, her pain still felt fresh.

But she still, waits, even now.

**Always**

**Always she waits for you**

**Always**

**Always she waits for you**

**Always**

'_Good afternoon, passengers. The train leaving to Traverse City will be departing shortly. Please prepare to embark.'_

The automatic voice pinched her heart. And, for the first time, in all her life she said,

"_He's not coming."_

**Always**

**Always she waits for you**

**Always**

**Always she waits for you**

**Always**

~0~

Riku stared at his watch, which read 4:45 pm. Olette's train left at 5:00 pm.

_I still have time!_ he thought_. I can't afford to slip up. Not this time. Don't leave, Olette, wait for me!_

He had slipped up too many times. His priorities were screwed up to the point he forgot about what's important, about _her_.

He felt like an idiot. No, felt like an absolute and complete jackass. He played with her feelings, played with her, and the final result stung like a million bees.

He had fallen in _love_ with her.

**Every day she waits**

**And instead you walk away**

The stairs to the top of the tower were arduous, but he reached the summit.

He reached it, only to realize that nobody was there.

He fell to his knees, and the tears came out unwillingly.

On the wall, there was a piece of paper with some tape sticking it. Riku picked it up, and opened it. Inside there were two, simple but beautifully written words:

_You're late._

__**0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	22. We Gotta Get Out Of This Place

**Song**:** We Gotta Get Out Of This Place**

**Pairing: Sora/Namine**

**Timeline: Chain of Memories**

**Xx_Xx**

Looking back on it, I wish I had made a map of this place.

The walls look all the same.

_It's no use,_ they told me. _You can't escape_.

_**In this dirty old part of the city.  
Where the sun refused to shine.  
People tell me there ain't no use in tryin.**_

Just thinking about leaving her here, makes me feel sick.

The thought of her, all alone, trapped in her room.

She's in danger here.

_**Now my girl you're so young and pretty,  
And one thing I know is true.  
Your be dead before your time is due..I know.**_

Time is running out, they said.

Their 'hearts' void of all feeling, all emotion.

They seemed to be here for years, slaving away.

Just to keep us locked in.

_**Watch my daddy in bed.. a-dyin'.  
Watch his half bitten turnin' grey yeah  
He's been work-in' and slavin' his life away oh yes I know.**_

I destroy countless heartless, and the path doesn't change.

I keep trying, but getting to you seems impossible.

They try to hold me back, keep me away from you.

_**(yeah...) He's been work-in' so hard, (yea**__**h...) I've been working to baby (Yeah...) Every night and day (Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah).  
**_

But, I won't give up.

They can try all they want, I'll try harder.

I won't leave you alone, Namine.

_**We gotta get out of this place**_  
_**If it's the last thing we ever do**_  
_** We gotta get out of this place**_  
_** Girl, there's a better life for me and you.**_

"I won't let you stay," I scream, and I truly mean it.

"There's no place for me out there..."

"Yes, there is Namine. Come with me, and you'll see that there's a place for everybody."

_**Now my girl you're so young and pretty,**_  
_** And one thing I know is true yeah**_  
_** You'll be dead before your time is due, you know it.**_

Namine is so tiny, so fragile.

Her pale skin blends with the castle walls, and when I hug her, her frame is so small.

She's breakable.

If I leave her here, I'll lose her for good.

_**Watch my daddy in bed.. a-dyin'.**_  
_** Watch his half bitten turnin' grey yeah**_  
_** He's been work-in' and slavin' his life away, I know (Yeah...) I've been working to baby (yeah...) Everyday baby (whooa... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) he's been working so hard.**_

My Keyblade shines brightly in my hand.

They **won't** keep me away from you.

_**We gotta get out of this place**_  
_** If it's the last thing we ever do**_  
_** We gotta get out of this place**_  
_** Girl, there's a better life for me and you, **_

_** Somewhere baby, somehow I know it baby. **_

"How can you tell?" She asks me. "How can you be so sure there's a place for me?"

I hold her hand in mine.

"I'm sure there is..."

_**We gotta get out of this place**_  
_** If it's the last thing we ever do**_  
_** We gotta get out of this place**_  
_** Girl, there's a better life for me and you**_

_** Believe baby, I know it baby, you know it to.**_

"...I know there is a place for you, and it's right next to me."

**~0~**

**...Review? Oh, and please, please, please... answer the poll in my profile! **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	23. Back In Black

**Oh my gosh. I haven't updated in forever! I guess apologizing wont do anything. So, to redeem myself, I'll try to update more often!**

**Song: ****Back In Black**

**By: ****AC/DC**

**Character: ****Lea/Axel**

**Requested by: ****FlipSide37 (guest)**

Time passes by constantly, it doesn't stop for anybody.

That angered Lea. It frustrated him to a great extent.

He loved it. He could _feel _anger.

It felt like it had been forever since he had that hollow feeling. Now he felt full, like he just had a good meal. He had almost forgotten what it was like to feel emotions.

And he was free from the Organization! Now _that_ felt good!

**Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild**

He felt alive. That was an understatement. Is there something beyond alive? If there is, he felt like that.

**'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black**

He felt reckless, he felt wild. It was an AMAZING feeling. He wasn't going to take any _crap _from anybody. He wouldn't get stuck in a job like the Organization again. He was free to do anything he'd like.

The first thing he does is look for Sora, and eventually, he meets Yen Sid. He informs Lea about what's happening with him, and Riku. And when he hears the words _Xemnas_ and _Xehanort_, he flinches.

They were trying to hurt his friend.

Trying to hurt Sora, trying to hurt _Roxas_.

**hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Out of the sight!**

His only friend, and there was the risk of him getting hurt.

He didn't even hear what Yen Sid was going to say. He didn't care. He was going to save his friend, Sora.

He was going to save Roxas.

After all, that's what Axel would do? That's what he would do!

_Keep running, I'll always be there to bring you back!_

He didn't saw that to Roxas. No, he said it to someone else. Someone who was just as important as Roxas.

He fighting for that person, too.

**Ugh. I failed miserably. **

**Review, if you like. I wouldn't blame you if you don't... **

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
